


math is relative

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, what is math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami can't do math, but what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	math is relative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viridianova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/gifts).



> written to animal collective's "summertime clothes" for a meme! getting back into the swing of basketballs--!

“Aomine! Again!” Kagami was bent over at the waist, his hands on his knees. Sweat dripped from his forehead to the ground. “I almost got you this time…!” 

Aomine laughed, that asshole, but he also sounded surprised. “You’re really somethin’ else, Kagami!” 

Kagami stood up and wiped the sweat off his face with his tank top. “Shut up!” He took a deep breath and grinned.

“You’re a thousand years too early.” Aomine started dribbling the ball, his eyes half-lidded. His shoulders were relaxed, but Kagami knew that wasn’t a reason to let his guard down. When he was his relaxed, Aomine was in his natural habitat, and at his most dangerous.

“Maybe last year,” Kagami said, “but this year, it’s only five hundred—!!” 

Aomine stared at him for a long moment, and then he laughed, again, but without any of his usual meanness. “Entertain me, then!” he said, and started to drive down the court, right around Kagami. 

—-

“Man… I’m tired.” Aomine leaned against the chain link fence and sighed as he slid down to the ground. “Kagami. Get me a burger.”

Kagami turned to glare at him. “I’m the one who lost.” He stretched out his legs in front of him and grabbed the towel he brought to wipe down the sweat on his neck and arms. “Treat me, asshole.”

Aomine closed his eyes. “Mm.”

Summers with Aomine always ended up like this. Them playing basketball until the sun started going down—and sometimes, till late at night, when Kagami’s legs were aching and Aomine was complaining about his empty stomach. Kagami considered himself lucky when he could score more than five points against Aomine in a given day.

“You’re right,” Aomine said, his eyes closed.

“Huh?” Kagami reached into his bag for a bag of sandwiches. He placed one on Aomine’s knee.

“You’re only five hundred years early, this time.”

Kagami grinned. “Heh. Maybe tomorrow I’ll only be two hundred years too early.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Aomine said. Kagami’s hand clenched into a fist. He was prepared to punch Aomine in the face, but then, Aomine kept talking: “At the least, maybe four hundred.” He opened his eyes and grabbed the sandwich. “Either way. You’re pretty good.”

Kagami snorted. “I know,” he said. “Wanna go get ramen after?”

“You treatin’ me to a date?” Aomine bit into his sandwich and grinned. A little bit of lettuce stuck out of the corner of his mouth.

“You’re a thousand years too early to date me, asshole,” Kagami said, laughing, “but sure,” he added, as Aomine was preparing to kick him in the shins.


End file.
